


all the sound we cannot hear

by atropa



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, IHFE2016, Multi, battle royale cuma pakai konsepnya aja sih/cry, idk ini sedih apa enggak, typo-typo diedit nanti hiks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka bertemu ketika, untuk satu hari di bulan Desember, salju tidak turun di Sendai.</p>
<p>diikutsertakan untuk #IHFE2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the sound we cannot hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shapuccinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/gifts).



> Sekilas tentang universe Psycho-Pass:  
> Dunia Psycho-Pass adalah dunia dystopia dimana teknologi berkembang begitu pesat, sehingga masyarakat tidak lagi diatur oleh pemimpin manusia, melainkan oleh sebuah sistem komputerisasi rumit bernama Sybil. Sybil bertujuan menciptakan dunia ideal yang aman di mana manusia bisa bebas dari tindakan kriminal dan stress. Untuk tujuan itu setiap manusia dipasangi alat pemantau bernama Psycho-Pass semenjak lahir, dengan begitu Sybil bisa memantau dan membaca kondisi mental, tingkat emosi, juga potensi mereka yang diberi istilah Crime-Coefficient. Crime-Coefficient terbagi dalam skala beserta warna Psycho-Pass yang mewakili mereka. Crime-Coefficient yang ideal adalah di bawah 100, jika angkanya lebih dari 100 maka seseorang bisa dikatakan mempunyai masalah mental dan harus masuk pusat rehabilitasi. Jika orang tersebut tidak mampu menormalkan Psycho-Pass-nya maka ia akan disebut sebagai seorang Latent Criminal, dan ia akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di pusat rehabilitasi, atau dieksekusi di tempat jika ia dinilai membahayakan.  
> Sybil menegakkan hukum melalui MWPSB (Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau) yang terbagi menjadi beberapa divisi tim detektif. Mereka terdiri dari  
> \- Inspektur yang telah dipilih Sybil setelah dibaca potensinya, dan  
> \- Enforcer, bawahan inspektur yang lebih berperan seperti pemburu. Enforcer adalah seorang Latent Criminal yang dibiarkan bebas (walau tetap berstatus sebagai tahanan) untuk membantu menciduk sesama kriminal.  
> Satu divisi detektif terdiri dari dua orang inspektur, dan satu inspektur biasanya membawahi dua orang Enforcer. Dalam menjalankan tugasnya, setiap inspektur dan enforcer diberi senjata yang dinamakan Dominator yang merupakan mata Sybil. Ketika dibidikkan kepada seorang target, Dominator akan membaca Crime-Coefficient orang tersebut dan memutuskan apakah orang itu akan dilumpuhkan atau dieliminasi di tempat. Jika kemungkinan Crime-Coefficient sang target tidak menunjukkan angka yang serius maka Dominator akan masuk ke mode Non-Lethan Paralyzer yang tembakannya hanya melumpuhkan target. Tetapi jika Crime-Coefficient-nya membahayakan maka Dominator akan masuk ke mode Lethal Eliminator dan tembakan yang dikeluarkan bisa menghancurkan jaringan tubuh yang terkena. Mode ketiga adalah Destroy Decomposer, biasanya digunakan jika lawan bukan manusia.  
> Di dunia Psycho-Pass, seseorang harus selalu memiliki kondisi mental yang sehat. Terkena depresi pun adalah sinyal bahaya.  
> \--------------  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Psycho-Pass adalah milik Urobochi Gen dan Naoyoshi Shiotani. Battle Royale adalah milik Takami Koushun. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.  
> \--------------  
> Untuk Indonesian Haikyuu!! Fanfiction Exchange 2016

* * *

  **The Boy**

* * *

Skor pertama Shigeru berlangsung cepat, namun tidak berarti mudah.

_Bukan salahmu Kindaichi mati,_ bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. _Dominator yang menginginkannya mati—_

_—tetapi kau yang melepaskan pemicunya, Bodoh ...._

Ia menghabiskan sore itu untuk berendam di sungai dangkal berarus tak deras, entah di bagian hutan mana, entah di hari ke berapa sejak ia diputuskan masuk Program. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia menggilas, bau darahnya tak mau hilang. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia fokus ke sekitarnya, ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan kenangan ketika Kindaichi menangis saat ia membidik kepala pemuda itu; wajah sepucat mayat dan tanpa kehidupan, kekasihnya mati di pangkuan.

_“Setidaknya itu kau, Yahaba-san."_ Shigeru sempat mendengar Kindaichi berbisik sebelum pemicu Dominator ia lepas.

_Crime-Coefficient_ Kindaichi berada di angka 334.

Malam itu Shigeru tidur meringkuk di atas bantalan lumut. Ia bermimpi dirinya dan Kindaichi bermain poker di meja kantin sekolah, satu hari di musim panas. Hingga tiba-tiba semua yang ia lihat berwarna merah.

Shigeru terbangun dengan jantung berpacu liar, kemudian menggigit gagang metal Dominator supaya jeritannya tidak lepas.

* * *

  **The Girl**

* * *

Hitoka selalu berpikir jika ia terbiasa dengan sunyi.

Ia juga tahu kematian mustahil dihindari, di satu titik semua orang akan sampai di ujung kehidupan mereka. Ia hanya akan ada di sana lebih dulu daripada orang lain, setidaknya dari yang ia kenal.

Tetapi nyatanya ia membenci sunyi pagi ini. Ia berharap dinding kamar rumah sakit tidak terlalu putih. Ia berharap udara yang ia hirup tidak kering dan berbau desinfektan. Ia berharap tujuh tangkai Peoni merah muda di samping jendela tidak layu. Ia berharap bisa menarik selimutnya yang turun, karena saat ini dingin, sangat-sangat dingin.

Ia tidak mau mati. Ia menghabiskan waktu mengingat jika ia akan mati. Ia mempersipakan dirinya untuk menyambut kematian seperti teman lama, bahwa ia akan pergi ke sebuah pantai berpasir putih setelah ini, atau padang bunga Bluebell yang tidak memiliki ujung, atau air terjun dengan berlapis-lapis pelangi—

—tetapi ia tidak tahu jika itu semua pasti.  

Ia selalu takut kepada hal yang tidak tentu, seperti masa depan.

Karena itu ia berbaring di sana, mengingat kenangan-kenangan lama, menolak melihat waktu.

***

 

 

 

 

**_A sound emerges, a sound not silenced_**

 

 

Genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Shigeru kokoh.

“Hitoka, tolong jalannya pelan sedikit,” katanya, tidak dihiraukan gadis yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, lengannya menarik lengan Shigeru. Dengan sebuah gitar melintang di punggung dan satu tas penuh peralatan bermusik tersampir di bahu, Shigeru sedikit kepayahan mengimbangi langkah tergesa-gesa Hitoka.

_Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu,_ ia menegur dirinya sendiri. _Jangan mempersulit dirinya, Shigeru ..._

Ia menyentak hubungan tangan mereka, tidak cukup keras sehingga pegangan Hitoka terlepas, namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian gadis berambut pirang itu dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik.

“Hm? Apa, Shigeru-kun? Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu, lho, nanti terlambat!”

Shigeru menahan sebuah ringisan ketika mendengar suara Hitoka yang terlalu keras beberapa tingkat dari yang seharusnya. _Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu. Dia  tidak bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri._

“Kita tidak akan terlambat,” jelas Shigeru, memastikan jika gerak mulutnya dapat dibaca Hitoka. “Dengan kecepatan seperti ini kita akan sampai satu jam lebih cepat.”

“Kita ... terlalu cepat?”

“Kita terlalu cepat.” Shigeru mengangguk.

“Oh.” Seulas rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Hitoka. “Aku pasti salah mengingat jadwal lagi. Maaf, Shigeru-kun.”

“Aku tidak marah,” respon Shigeru, tersenyum. “Jangan khawatir. Selagi menunggu ujian masuknya dimulai, ayo cari tempat duduk dan makan es krim. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

Sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah Hitoka. _“Osh!”_

* * *

 

**[From: Hitoka**

Bagaimana ujiannya? ( ･ิω･ิ)]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Hm, lancar, kurasa? Tidak susah tapi tidak gampang juga.]

**[From: Hitoka**

Aku ingin melihat proses ujiannya juga, tetapi selain peserta tes dilarang masuk. Semangat, Shigeru-kun! (^O^)/]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Ah, maaf. Sebentar lagi tesnya selesai, kok. Tidak kesepian, ‘kan?]

**[From: Hitoka**

Tidak, kok! Aku membawa buku yang diberikan Okaa-san kemarin, jadi tidak bosan.]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Sungguh? Nanti kau harus ceritakan isi bukunya, ya?]

**[From: Hitoka**

Tentu!]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Ah, sebentar lagi tes selanjutnya dimulai, sudah dulu ya, Hitoka. Aku akan menemuimu segera. Jika ada orang asing yang mengajakmu bicara kau tahu harus bagaimana, ‘kan?]

**[From: Hitoka**

Tahu, tahu. Shigeru-kun khawatiran sekali. Semoga beruntung!]

* * *

 

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Pengumuman hasil ujian masuknya sudah keluar, aku diterima, Hitoka! Aku resmi mahasiswa Institut Seni Pertunjukan Tokyo sekarang! Saking senangnya aku sampai gemetaran!]

**[From: Hitoka**

Yay! Selamat, Shigeru-kun! Kau bisa ke apartemen sekarang? Okaa-san bilang akan memasak sesuatu untukmu. Pssstodenpssst.]

 

 

**_“What sounds is it?”_ **

**_“Owls. They fly at night.”_ **

**_“They sounds lonely.”_ **

 

 

Penyakit autoimun yang menyerang telinga dalam. Bilateral. Kerusakan di _cochlea_ sudah meluas sehingga obat-obatan dan alat bantu dengar tidak efektif.

Yachi Hitoka kehilangan seratus persen pendengarannya ketika berusia empat belas tahun, ia tidak akan bisa mendengar apa pun selama sisa hidupnya. Dan saat itulah ia mulai mencoba berdamai dengan kesunyian, karena ia menolak tertelan dan hilang. Ia masih bisa melihat warna, ia masih bisa mengecap rasa, ia masih tahu bagaimana sentuhan angin dan api.

Ia hanya tidak lagi bisa mendengar suara alarm membangunkannya setiap pagi. Atau suara sayuran yang ditumis dengan sedikit minyak. Atau gemericik hujan yang menghantam jendela kamarnya ketika bulan Juli tiba.

Tahun pertama setelah divonis menderita disabilitas, Hitoka ingat ia lebih sering menangis daripada tidak _(“Aku tidak bisa membaca gerak bibir Okaa-san, berhenti memintaku melakukannya!”)._ Semua atribut baletnya ia kemas dan ia simpan di bagian gudang terdalam _(Karena apa gunanya aku terus menari?_  pikirnya,  _Keseimbangan tubuhku akan sering kacau setelah ini)_. Ia memutuskan hubungan dengan semua teman-temannya, karena suatu ketika ia frustrasi dan berteriak kepada salah satu dari mereka seperti ia berteriak kepada ibunya. Dan temannya menangis, sama seperti ibunya menangis.

Dan Hitoka pun menangis lebih dari biasanya.

Ia baru merasa cukup dengan dirinya sendiri di tahun kedua setelah pendengarannya hilang. Ia rindu tersenyum. Ia rindu melihat ibunya tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah absen menghadiri sesi konsultasi dengan grup penyokong orang-orang dengan disabilitas. Ia bertemu dengan banyak orang sepertinya. Tutor keahlian membaca gerak bibirnya (yang juga merangkap sebagai guru privat karena Hitoka menyerah dengan sekolah normal) sangatlah menawan, ia menyukai Sugawara-san sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun, Hitoka merasa ia perlahan mendapatkan dunianya kembali.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia merasa bahagia, tetapi setidaknya Hitoka terbiasa.

Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Shigeru.

“Liburan musim dingin ini Shigeru akan pulang ke Sendai, ‘kan?” Hitoka membaca gerak bibir ibunya setelah bahunya ditepuk dan ia mendongak dari buku yang sedang ia baca, empat tahun setelah ia kehilangan pendengarannya. “Aku sangat khawatir kepada anak itu. Hidup sendirian di Tokyo. Apa dia cukup makan?”

Hitoka meraih spidol di atas meja dan menulis beberapa kata di atas kertas: _Okaa-san sangat khawatiran, seperti Shigeru-kun. Tetapi kumaafkan, karena kalian berdua terlalu mencintaiku._

Ibunya tersenyum dan mengacak pucuk kepalanya. Hitoka tahu jika ibunya berharap ia akan berbicara alih-alih menulis pesan.

Satu di antara ribuan hari, Hitoka tidak ingin berusaha keras.

* * *

 

**[From: Hitoka**

Bagaimana kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa sejauh ini?]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Ah, maaf baru membalas sekarang, Hitoka. Aku baru saja selesai kelas siang. Hm, baik-baik saja, kurasa? Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan sambilan saat ini. Hidup sendirian ternyata lebih menguras uang. Yah, itu atau akunya saja yang terlalu boros :/ ]

* * *

 

**[From: Hitoka**

Sudah mau musim panas lagi, Shigeru-kun. Aku tidak sabar menunggu waktu liburan tiba. Ingin bertemu (๑-﹏-๑)]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Sungguh? Kau sangat merindukanku, ya? Dua minggu lagi, Hitoka. Yang sabar, ya.]

* * *

 

**[From: Hitoka**

Shigeru-kun, suara biola terdengar seperti apa?]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Terkadang terdengar seperti napas, terkadang terdengar seperti suara ombak dan kau tengah menatap langit biru bersih, terkadang terdengar seperti kucing sekarat xD]

**[From: Hitoka**

Kalau flute?]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Seperti kicauan burung di pagi hari.]

**[From: Hitoka**

Kalau aku?]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

Kau terdengar seperti lonceng.]

**[From: Hitoka**

?????? Apa maksudnya itu, Shigeru-kun? Kau sedang mengejekku, ya? (*ﾟｰﾟ)v]

**[From: Shigeru-kun**

:p

 

 

 

**_Out? There is no way out if you fall in to the trap of mind. You are there, tied, drawn forever in to the abyss._ **

 

 

Shigeru selalu diberitahu jika ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir. _Mainkan saja gitarmu, jika beruntung Sybil akan mengakui bakatmu dan kau akan menjadi musisi bersertifikat, hiduplah dengan bahagia dan tanpa rasa takut._

Jadi ketika kakaknya ditembak mati, ia tidak mempertanyakan apa pun. Atau setidaknya itu yang ia coba untuk lakukan.

Tetapi terkadang benaknya berkelana dan Shigeru tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tentang itu. Ia membayangkannya setiap kali duduk sendirian di bangku taman, atau ketika mendengarkan musik, atau ketika sedang dikelilingi rekan-rekan satu universitasnya. Ia berandai-andai jika saja _street scanner_ tidak tertancap di setiap sudut kota, jika saja di tubuhnya tidak tertanam psycho-pass, jika saja di dunianya tidak ada _Sybil System_ yang mengawasi seluruh emosinya selama dua puluh empat jam—

_“Belum ada bukti ilmiah yang memastikan jika gangguan mental menurun di keluarga, tetapi Anda harus tetap berhati-hati. Tiga puluh delapan persen pasien yang kami tangani mempunyai hubungan kerabat dengan orang-orang yang Psycho-Pass-nya bermasalah, hidup atau mati. Kakak Anda adalah seorang detektif—ah, maaf, saya koreksi, seorang enforcer yang lepas kendali dan dieksekusi di tempat lima tahun yang lalu, bukan? Maaf jika saya lancang memastikan. Sekarang, untuk berjaga-jaga, saya akan menjadwalkan sesi psikoterapi dua minggu sekali, saya juga akan memberi resep anti-depresan yang akan membantu menjaga keseimbangan Psycho-Pass Anda—“_

Terkadang ia memimpikan kakak perempuannya; cantik dan tangguh dan memiliki cengiran paling menarik yang pernah Shigeru lihat.

_“Nee-chan, apakah menjadi detektif menyenangkan?”_

_“Tentu saja! Menjadi inspektur di CID adalah hal paling keren di dunia!”_ Kakaknya mengacak pucuk kepalanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mana pun selain wajah Shigeru. _“Tetapi ada banyak hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi seorang detektif, Shigeru. Jika bisa, cari dan temukanlah sendiri.”_

Terkadang ia memimpikan kakak perempuannya; hanya sebagai siluet tak berwajah, atau sebatas insignia CID di dalam sebuah peti mati.

_“Nee-chan, apakah kau begitu membenci dunia sehingga ia balik menghancurkanmu?”_

Shigeru berusia empat belas tahun ketika menyadari jika dunianya ternyata tidak secantik yang selalu dijanjikan papan iklan di pinggir jalan.

Tetapi kemudian ia bertemu dengan Hitoka.

 

**[From: Hitoka**

Shigeru-kun, aku baru saja menyelesaikan buku terakhir yang dibelikan Okaa-san!]

**[From: Shigeru**

Oh, ya? Tentang apa?]

**[From: Hitoka**

Tentang seorang gadis buta dan pemuda yatim piatu yang pandai memperbaiki apa pun. Kau tahu banyak tentang Perang Dunia Kedua, Shigeru-kun? Kurasa setelah ini aku ingin membaca tentang hal itu.]

Hitoka baginya adalah denting lonceng yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak tertidur, tetapi Shigeru tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa terus terjaga hingga ia termakan monster dalam dirinya sendiri.

**[To: Hitoka**

Hitoka, tolong aku untuk tetap berpijak. Aku sangat ketakutan.]

Shigeru tidak mengirimkan pesan teks terakhirnya saat itu, Psycho-Pass-nya terdeteksi S _treet Scanner_ dan seseorang dari CID datang mengikat kedua tangannya dengan borgol.

* * *

 

**[From: Hitoka**

[Shigeru-kun, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk jadi aku berbaik hati dan mengirim pesan duluan :p]

* * *

 

**[From: Hitoka**

Shigeru-kun, buku yang kuceritakan kemarin ternyata akhirnya sedih :’(  ]

* * *

 

**[From: Hitoka**

Shigeru-kun, Okaa-san marah padamu. Katanya sesibuk apa pun kau tidak boleh berhenti mengirim kabar tentang dirimu. Aku juga marah, sih :/]

* * *

 

**[From: Hitoka**

Shigeru-kun, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan-pesanku?

* * *

**[From: Hitoka**

Shigeru-kun, apa kau membenciku?]

* * *

**[From: Hitoka**

Shigeru-kun, tolong katakan sesuatu. Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga rasanya mau mati.]

* * *

 

“Kau harus memberitahunya.”

Suara ibu Hitoka terdengar lebih memiliki autoritas di ruang kunjungan pusat rehabilitasi mental, padahal mereka dipisahkan sekat kaca tahan peluru. Shigeru sangat menghormati perempuan ini, ia membesarkan Hitoka sendirian. Ia adalah satu-satunya poros dalam kehidupan Hitoka, sebagai seorang ibu sekaligus sebuah benteng. Dan Shigeru benar-benar tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa walau hanya sekali.

Tetapi saat ini ia tidak bisa.

“Bagaimana bisa Anda menyuruhku melakukan hal sekejam itu, Yachi-san?”

“Karena Hitoka berhak tahu.” Mata tajam memaku seluruh kesadaran diri Shigeru, dan ia tidak bisa berpaling. “Ketika kau menghilang tiba-tiba, ia juga kehilangan dirinya. Kau adalah napasnya, Shigeru-kun. Ketika ia bersamamu, aku hampir melihat Hitoka yang seperti dirinya ketika ia masih bisa mendengar.”

“Tetapi jika aku memberitahunya, aku akan merampas seluruh masa depannya, Yachi-san.” Suara Shigeru hampir pecah. “Aku tidak bisa disembuhkan, Psycho-Pass-ku tidak akan bisa kembali normal. Aku akan berada di tempat ini selamanya. Jika aku memberitahu Hitoka, ia juga akan ikut terjebak bersamaku. Aku ingin Hitoka bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh, dengan orang yang bisa mencintainya dengan penuh. Saat ini, dan selamanya, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sybil sudah menentukan.”

“Kita tidak tahu itu, mungkin saja ada perubahan, Sybil bisa saja salah—“

“Jika Sybil bisa salah, mungkin kakakku masih hidup saat ini, Yachi-san. Tetapi Sybil tidak pernah salah.”

Ibu Hitoka tersenyum, namun matanya berkata lain. “Kau sangat mencintai putriku, ya?”

_“You don’t have any idea.”_  Semua pertahanan dalam diri Shigeru runtuh, ia menumpahkan semuanya saat itu. _“You don’t have any idea.”_

 

 

**_The Boy, he’s reaching_ **

 

 

Suatu pagi di tahun kelimanya sebagai penghuni tempat rehabilitasi mental, Shigeru sempat melihat asap berwarna merah masuk ke ruangannya sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

Ketika sadar, seragam pasiennya sudah diganti seseorang dengan jaket dan celana panjang, ada tas besar di sampingnya, dan ia bukan satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

Belum sempat bertanya apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, layar besar di hadapannya menyala dan suara perempuan mekanik mengalun dari pengeras suara.

_“Selamat datang, para peserta Program. Anda berada di sini karena tidak berhasil menormalkan psycho-pass Anda setelah menjalani rehabilitasi selama lima tahun. Karena lingkungan sosial kita didasarkan kepada level Psycho-Pass yang sehat, maka di lingkungan ini Anda tidak mempunyai nilai.”_

Shigeru mengerutkan dahi, di sekitarnya orang-orang mulai berbisik.

_“Anda berada di sini untuk satu tujuan: saling membunuh hingga hanya tersisa satu orang_ _yang hidup. Mari lihat siapa dari Anda yang pantas untuk kembali ke masyarakat.”_

Setelah itu, neraka dimulai.

* * *

 

Shigeru meredam pekikan dengan menyumpalkan gulungan jaket ke mulutnya. Ketika rasa sakitnya mereda, ia mendengar suara logam yang beradu dengan logam. Ketika membuka mata, ia melihat penolongnya tengah menyeka darah dari bilah belatinya dengan menggunakan lap.

“Kenapa kau menolongku?” tanya Shigeru serak setelah kembali mendapakan napasnya. “Jika kau membiarkanku mati, maka seseorang yang mengincarmu akan berkurang satu.”

Pria itu, tinggi dan bergaris wajah  tajam dengan rambut dicat pirang dan tindik di telinga, terkekeh. “Luka seperti itu, Nak, tidak akan membuatmu mati dalam waktu cepat,” jelasnya, kali ini mematikan api unggun kecil yang ia gunakan untuk membakar belatinya, kemudian membersihkan butiran peluru yang dulunya bersarang di lengan atas sebelah kiri Shigeru. “Kenapa aku menolongmu, kau tanya? Entahlah. Mungkin kemanusiaanku belum sepenuhnya hilang,” lanjutnya, ada candaan dalam suaranya.

Shigeru, di lain pihak, tidak terkesan. “Apa kau juga menolong peserta-peserta lain?”

Pria itu mengedikkan bahu. “Hanya kau, yang lain sudah terlanjur mati ketika aku menemukan mereka.”

Shigeru menelan ludah. “Oh.” Dan ia tahu ia tidak akan mampu bertanya seperti ini jika ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. _(“Ah, rasa kemanusiaanku yang sepertinya mulai hilang,”_ pikirnya.) “Jika aku berniat membunuhmu saat ini, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Tuan? Hanya satu orang yang dibolehkan keluar hidup-hidup dari Program, itu aturannya. Aku ingin hidup. Pilihan satu-satunya yang kupunya saat ini adalah membunuhmu.”

“Dan apa perbedaan yang akan terjadi jika kau membunuhku sekarang?” Ia mendengus. “Ada banyak orang berbahaya di luar sana, karena itulah alasan pertama mereka berada di sini. Salah satu dari mereka telah membunuh sembilan peserta, kau tahu? Maaf saja, tetapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mempunyai kesempatan melawan mereka. Sendirian, setidaknya.”

“Tetapi aku akan punya kesempatan jika bersamamu?”

Pria itu menyeringai. “Tanggap sekali. Impresif. Kau yakin kau ini hanya mahasiswa musik?”

Shigeru tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan terakhirnya. “Apa yang kauinginkan dengan bekerja sama denganku?”

“Kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk selamat.”

“Tetapi pada akhirnya, walaupun kita berhasil mengalahkan semua peserta Program di hutan ini, kita akan tetap saling membunuh.”

Pria itu menimpali enteng, “Hal itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Kita bisa menentukan siapa pemenang dengan kertas-gunting-batu, jika kau mau. Tetapi yang jelas, kita tidak mungkin bisa melewati sisa lima hari ini sendirian. Mungkin aku tidak terlihat meyakinkan, tetapi akulah yang mengabisi penyerang yang memberimu luka itu, kau tahu.”

“Kau _membunuh?”_

Pria itu tertawa, menggema kosong di dinding-dinding gua. “Kenapa kaget sekali? Bukannya itu tujuan kita berada di pulau terpencil ini? Untuk saling membunuh?” Setelah itu ketajaman di matanya meredup, pikirannya terlihat berada di tempat lain ketika melanjutkan, “Lagipula, aku pernah membunuh seseorang sebelum ini. Aku juga seorang Kriminal Laten, seorang sampah masyarakat, sama sepertimu.”

Shigeru menegang. “Bahkan sebelum Program ... kau sudah pernah membunuh?”

“Hm, begitulah.” Shigeru tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya. “Tetapi aku tidak berniat membunuhmu. Sekarang, setidaknya.”

Shigeru sama sekali tidak memercayainya, tetapi ia juga tidak punya solusi lain. Jujur saja, Shigeru bisa bertahan hingga hari kedua lebih karena saat ini ia masih beruntung.

“Siapa namamu,  Tuan?” tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Pria itu menyeringai, atau setidaknya itu yang bisa Shigeru lihat di lemahnya pencahayaan di gua tempat persembunyian mereka.

“Keishin. Ukai Keishin. Dan oh, benda ini terjatuh ketika kau tertembak tadi.” Ia menyerahkan potret yang di dalamnya ada dirinya dan Hitoka yang tengah tersenyum. “Pacar?”

Shigeru merampas potret itu—membuat tangannya yang cedera tidak sengaja bergerak dan ia meringis sakit—dari tangan Ukai. “Bukan urusanmu.”

Shigeru akan tetap mewaspadai pria ini.

* * *

 

Hingga Program hanya tinggal tersisa dua hari, Ukai tidak menunjukkan gelagat jika ia berniat membunuh Shigeru, dan itu aneh.

“Hanya tersisa empat orang sekarang: kau, aku, Kyoutani Kentarou—wow, hampir setengah dari peserta Program ia yang habisi, aku tidak tahu harus takut atau berterima kasih kepadanya—kemudian seseorang bernama Semi Eita _—nope,_ sekarang statusnya sudah ‘terbunuh’, pria bernama Kyoutani ini benar-benar menakutkan.”

_Kau juga menakutkan,_ pikir Shigeru, menutup komunikator di tangannya setelah ia juga selesai memeriksa perkembangan yang terjadi di luar. _Kau membunuh semua orang yang kita temui tanpa kesulitan, seolah kau dilahirkan untuk ini ..._

Pria ini juga mempunyai insting seorang anjing pemburu, ia selalu tahu bagaimana menemukan peserta Program lain dan memojokkan mereka sehingga mereka tidak bisa melawan.

Ia tidak beromong-kosong ketika berkata jika Shigeru membutuhkan dirinya untuk selamat.

Dan ketika ia memegang Dominator ...

“Kau terlihat sangat natural dengan Dominator, Ukai-kun. Kau tidak pernah meleset dengan bidikan-bidikanmu.”

“Benarkah?” Ia mengangkat alis, seringaian mengejeknya tidak hilang. “Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan soal itu. Tetapi apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang-orang di balik Program ini? Memberi Dominator kepada orang-orang selain anggota CID? Benda ini tidak akan berguna jika angka C _rime-Coefficient_ target tidak cukup untuk menembakkan Lethal Eliminator, senjata konvensional lebih efisien."

“Dan lebih dari itu, Program juga sudah beberapa kali diadakan sebelum ini, kenapa publik tidak menyadari keberadaannya? Tidakkah mereka merasa ada yang aneh ketika kenalan mereka yang sedang direhabilitasi tiba-tiba menghilang?” tanya Shigeru, mengutarakan hal yang mengganggunya selama ini.

“Itu tidak penting,” kata Ukai. “Pertanyaan besarnya adalah mengapa Program itu sendiri ada.”

“Bukankah itu untuk menyingkirkan ‘sampah’ yang tidak diinginkan masyarakat seperti kita tanpa harus mengotori tangan mereka sendiri?”

“Aku takut alasan sebenarnya hanyalah untuk memuaskan hasrat sakit seseorang.”

Shigeru tidak bisa menerima teori itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang menikmati pemandangan ketika mereka saling membunuh.

“Hanya tinggal kita bertiga di pulau ini,” Shigeru memulai. “Akan lebih mudah bagimu jika kau membunuhku sekarang, Ukai-kun.”

Ukai tertawa. “Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengundangku untuk membunuhmu? Kau ini masokis atau apa? Tidak. Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu jika hanyalah tinggal kita berdua yang tersisa, ingat?”

Shigeru menghembuskan napas panjang. “Aku terlanjur mendapat impresi jika kau ada di sini untuk melindungiku—“

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat, Shigeru tidak sempat berkedip ketika Ukai mendorongnya ke samping dengan tenaga penuh sehingga punggungnya menabrak batang pohon dengan keras, udara meninggalkan paru-parunya.

Ketika ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Ukai yang terbaring di tanah dengan darah menggenang dari perutnya yang terbuka.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah Kyoutani Kentarou: mengerikan dan kejam dan seperti hewan buas, datang kepadanya dengan _crossbow_ terhunus.

* * *

 

Beruntung saat itu Shigeru menyimpan pistol konvensional di saku rompinya, dan ia lebih cepat sepersekian detik dari Kyoutani sehingga ia bisa mengenai bahu pria itu (Shigeru mengutuk kemampuan membidiknya yang payah) lebih dulu daripada tertusuk oleh pasak besi di kepala. Musuhnya menjatuhkan _crossbow_ dan dengan cepat menghilang ketika melompat ke aliran sungai, Shigeru tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Lagi pula ia mempunyai hal yang lebih genting untuk dipedulikan.

“Ukai-kun!”

Ia menghampiri sang pria sekarat, bahkan Shigeru yang pengetahuan medisnya nol tahu jika ia tidak akan selamat dengan luka seperti itu.

“Kau menyelamatkanku lagi, kenapa? Jangan bilang ini karena kemanusiaanmu karena dilihat dari mana pun itu omong-kosong!” bentak Shigeru kalut.

Jawabannya ia dapat setelah beberapa detik hening yang menyakitkan.

“Karena aku berjanji kepada Aya.”

Shigeru merasakan semua energinya hilang. Ia hanya mengenal satu Aya dalam hidupnya: kakak perempuannya yang telah tiada.

Ukai sudah kesulitan bernapas saat itu. “Aku berjanji kepada Aya untuk menjagamu setelah aku menembaknya dengan Dominator, dalam mode Lethal-Eliminator.”

_Ah,_ pikirnya. Kini semuanya jelas. Siapa yang Ukai maksud ia bunuh sebelum masuk Program, mengapa ia terlihat begitu akrab dengan Dominator, mengapa kemampuan melacak pria ini melebihi normal ....

Ukai Keishin adalah inspektur CID yang mengeksekusi kakaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Shigeru menjerit.

* * *

 

Jawaban atas apa yang mengganggunya datang ketika hari terakhir Program dimulai.

Ia hampir membanting Dominatornya ketika Shigeru mendengar logam itu _berbicara_ kepadanya.

_“Aku adalah Sybil System,”_ kata suara mekanik yang juga Shigeru dengar di ruangan tempat para peserta program dikumpulkan untuk pertama kalinya. _“Dan aku—kami akan menjelaskan mengapa kami sangat menginginkan Yahaba Shigeru untuk menjadi pemenang Program kali ini.”_

“Jelaskan,” bisik Shigeru, tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia inginkan setelah ini.

_“Karena kami merencanakan demikian.”_

“Apa?”

_“Kami telah merancang kehidupan Yahaba Shigeru hingga ke titik ini.”_

“Omong-kosong apa yang sedang kaubicarakan?”

_“Kami tahu peran apa yang bisa Yahaba Shigeru lakukan untuk dunia. Ketika kami mendeteksi potensi Yahaba Shigeru saat ia melakukan tes Psycho-Pass pertamanya, kami tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengambil minat di bidang musik. Karena bakatnya melampaui hal tersebut. Yahaba Shigeru seharusnya mengikuti tes MWPSB, menjadi perpanjangan tangan kami, dan menjadi detektif seperti kakaknya._

_“Jadi ketika gangguan emosional yang Yahaba Shigeru dapatkan setelah kematian kakaknya membuatnya harus menjalani rehabilitasi, kami memastikan jika Yahaba Shigeru tidak bisa keluar selama lima tahun sehingga ia bisa mengikuti Program. Tujuan Program sendiri adalah menyisakan yang terbaik dari sekian banyak Kriminal Laten, kami ingin insting mereka terlatih, kami ingin mereka menjadi pemburu agar ketika mereka dilepaskan ke dunia luar, kami bisa menggunakan mereka sebagai enforcer. Yahaba Shigeru memiliki kemampuan observasi dan intuisi yang tajam, ia cocok untuk pekerjaan itu._

_“Ukai Keishin adalah bagian dari rencana. Kami tahu ia menanggung rasa bersalah setelah menjadi eksekutor Yahaba Aya, mantan partner detektif dan enforcer dalam kuasanya, karena itulah ketika ia pun harus masuk pusat rehabilitasi, kami sudah mengatur agar ia dan Yahaba Shigeru bertemu di Program. Kami tahu benar rasa bersalahnya akan membuat ia bertekad melindungi Yahaba Shigeru. Kami tahu sebanyak itu, dan sejauh ini rancangan kami berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan.”_

Shigeru merasa dingin.

_“Tetapi kemudian muncul anomali dalam wujud seorang Kyoutani Kentarou. Kami tidak memperkirakan akan ada peserta kuat dan berbahaya lain yang bisa mengacaukan tujuan kami. Kami percaya dengan kemampuan Ukai Keishin, hanya akan tersisa dirinya dan Yahaba Shigeru di akhir Program. Ukai Keishin kemungkinan besar akan membunuh dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikan Yahaba Shigeru sebagai pemenang.”_

_Aku takut alasan sebenarnya hanyalah untuk memuaskan hasrat sakit seseorang._

“KAU BERENGSEK!” Teriakan Shigeru menggema di dinding dalam gua. “KAU INI SEBENARNYA APA? APA YANG MEMBUATMU BERPIKIR KAU BISA MEMPERMAINKAN HIDUP MANUSIA SEMAUMU?”

_“Kami adalah serangkaian sistem yang diciptakan untuk membangun dan mengatur sebuah dunia ideal—“_

“OMONG KOSONG! KALIAN HANYALAH SEKUMPULAN PSIKOPAT! KALIAN HARUS MUSNAH!” Shigeru terengah. “Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian berbuat semaunya? Kalian menginginkanku, bukan? Jika aku mati, bukannya tujuan kalian tidak akan tercapai?”

_“Kami khawatir jika Yahaba Shigeru tidak akan bisa mati sekarang. Ia tidak akan mampu untuk mati sekarang.”_

“Apa maksudmu?” Rasa takut mulai menjalari hati Shigeru.

_“Tolong buka komunikatormu. Kami mengirimkan sesuatu ke sana, sesuatu yang penting tentang Yachi Hitoka.”_

Mata Shigeru melebar, ia melakukan apa yang diminta tanpa harus menunggu diperintah dua kali.

Ketika layar hologramnya muncul, Shigeru melihat sebuah bingkai yang sepertinya merupakan pantauan kamera pengintai di kamar rawat rumah sakit. Jantung Shigeru sepersekian detik berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok yang terbaring di dalamnya.

“Tidak,” bisiknya penuh horor.

_“Tepat setelah penahanan Yahaba Shigeru, kesehatan Yachi Hitoka memburuk. Ia diprediksi tidak akan mampu melewati akhir minggu ini. Tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kali? Satu-satunya cara agar bisa melakukan itu adalah menjadi pemenang Program dan keluar hidup-hidup dari pulau terpencil ini.”_

Semua yang Shigeru lihat berwarna merah. “Aku akan membunuhmu! Ketika keluar dari sini aku akan pastikan jika kau tidak akan mempunyai masa depan, Sybil System!”

Suara tawa maniak yang berasal dari Dominator terasa seperti berasal dari tempat yang jauh.

 

 

**_The Girl, She’s fading_ **

 

 

Telah menjadi apakah dirinya?

Hitoka menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan ia nyaris tidak mengenali gadis yang kini balik menatapnya. Ini adalah rupa dari seseorang yang melawan dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya, pikirnya, ketika melihat bagaimana warna matanya memudar dan rambutnya menipis.

_Ada banyak tantangan untuk mendapat diagnosa lupus. Lupus dikenal sebagai ‘peniru’ yang baik karena simtomnya mirip dengan penyakit lain, atau tidak jelas, bisa datang dan pergi, bisa juga berubah. Penyakit autoimun yang menyerang telinga dalam Hitoka adalah imbas dari lupus yang mulai berkembang ketika Hitoka masuk usia remaja. Dokter yang menangani Hitoka sebelumnya tidak bisa menentukan apa sebenarnya penyakit yang diderita putri Anda karena simtom lupusnya muncul secara bertahap dan lambat, tetapi penyakitnya sendiri terus berkembang. Pertama, lupusnya menyerang telinga, kemudian persendian—yang sebelumnya dianggap fybromyalgia—kemudian mengganggu kerja ginjal Hitoka sehingga tekanan darahnya tidak terkontrol dan sangat tinggi, yang akhirnya menyebabkan Hitoka mengalami serangan jantung kemarin. Sebagai komplikasi dari penyakit lupusnya, di usianya yang baru delapan belas tahun, Hitoka mengidap penyakit jantung koroner ...._

Selama lima tahun setelah diagnosa itu, Yachi Hitoka berhenti bicara.

_Kita harus hati-hati setelah ini. Saya bukannya menakut-nakuti, tetapi hal ini sangat mungkin—tidak, hal ini pasti terjadi, serangan jantung Hitoka yang kedua akan berakibat fatal pada tubuhnya. Setelah ini Hitoka akan diberi diet khusus, juga beberapa obat penurun tekanan darah dan kadar kolesterol. Jika dikonsumsi teratur dan tepat waktu—_

Serangan jantungnya yang kedua terjadi ketika Hitoka berusia dua puluh dua tahun: kejam dan tanpa ampun dan membiarkan Hitoka kehilangan kuasa terhadap tubuhnya sendiri. Ia harus berusaha keras untuk sekadar bergerak, ia tidak bisa naik tangga tanpa membuat dadanya terasa dihancurkan dari dalam sehingga mereka harus pindah ke apartemen di lantai dasar. Sebesar apa pun usaha ia dan ibunya untuk memperingan keadaan, Hitoka tetap jatuh kepada jurang depresi yang sudah begitu ia kenal, namun tetap tidak membuatnya terbiasa. Obat-obatan selama ini adalah gantungan hidupnya _—hasratnya—_ dan kini ketika mereka tidak lagi bisa menolong Hitoka, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Namun yang paling berat baginya adalah melihat bagaimana ibunya mati-matian tidak hancur sebagai bentengnya, bagaimana ia melihatnya bangkit setelah putus asa dengan segala apa pun yang ia punya, hanya untuk melihat Hitoka semakin pudar dan pudar setiap harinya. Ia benci melihat ibunya menangis, namun kenyataannya ialah alasan paling besar mengapa ibunya menangis.

Tetapi tetap saja, Hitoka tidak mampu bicara.

Dua hari sebelumnya, dua minggu setelah ulang tahun kedua puluh tiganya berlalu, Hitoka mengalami serangan jantungnya yang ketiga.

* * *

Berurusan dengan penyakit mematikan adalah hal yang menakutkan, terutama jika pasien sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Ia adalah kelemahan dan melemahkan, mematikan sekecil apa pun harapan, mencabik yang tadinya kuat, fisik ataupun mental.

Kuroo Tetsurou sudah sering melihatnya dari kaca mata seorang dokter, dan walaupun ia berhubungan dengan mereka dengan cara yang sistemik, dari sudut pandang medis, ilmiah dan dingin, ia masih bisa merasakan sengatan dalam hatinya jika ia tahu seseorang akan hilang nyawanya dalam rentang waktu sekian lama, dengan cara bagaimana, dan horor apa yang sedang terjadi dalam tubuhnya. Terutama jika usia pasien masih muda.

Yachi Hitoka bukanlah pengecualian.

Gadis itu membuka mata ketika Tetsurou melakukan pencatatan rutin tanda-tanda vital tubuhnya, menggantikan perawat yang hampir tumbang setelah melakukan dua shift berturut-turut dan kini sedang tidur di ruangan Tetsurou.

Ia bersyukur ia tidak lagi ditugaskan di Instalasi Gawat Darurat dan bekerja di rumah sakit ini sebagai dokter ahli penyakit dalam.

“Hei, Kitten,” sapa Kuroo walaupun ia tahu soal kondisi telinga Hitoka, dan hatinya serasa diremas ketika melihat betapa tumpulnya warna mata pasiennya.

Mata kosong itu mencari, dan ketika ia melihat Tetsurou, Hitoka melakukan upaya yang payah untuk tersenyum, sebelum tertutup kembali dan jatuh tertidur sekali lagi.

Ia mengingat putri semata wayangnya yang kini sedang berada di tempat penitipan anak, tahu ketika ia dan Morisuke menjemputnya nanti sore anak itu akan berlari menyongsong mereka dan saat Tetsurou memeluknya ia akan mendengar detak jantung yang sehat.

Itu adalah pegangan hidupnya yang membuat Tetsurou bertahan.

Pintu ruang rawat Hitoka terbuka dan ibunya masuk, semua warna meninggalkan wajahnya dan kelelahan yang ia alami berada di luar kuasa Tetsurou. Saat ini ia tidak lagi terlihat seperti perisai, hanya seorang ibu yang sedang melakukan permainan menunggu.

“Aku sudah mengisi angketnya, aku juga membawakanmu kopiannya, Kuroo-san.”

Tetsurou menerima secarik kertas yang disodorkan ibu Hitoka. “Terima kasih, akan saya langsung proses begitu—“

“Aku melakukan hal yang benar, ‘kan?”

Tetsurou terdiam di tempatnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

“Anda hanya tidak ingin Hitoka menderita.”

Wanita paruh baya itu roboh di atas kursi, terisak. “Ketika aku menggendong Hitoka untuk pertama kalinya, aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia.”

Tetsurou juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia dan Morisuke membawa pulang Naka dari panti asuhan.

Tulisan tangan besar-besar yang tertera di angket seolah mengejeknya ketika Tetsurou membacanya.

‘DO NOT RESUSCITATE.’

 

 

**_Everything has a start—and an end. There’s no such thing as infinite being._ **

 

 

Ia terjatuh.

Tidak, ia terjun bebas. Untuk satu dan beberapa alasan langit semakin jauh dan jauh dari jangkauannya.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah berlari ke arah Kyoutani. Pertemuan mereka siang itu seolah sudah ditakdirkan, Kyoutani datang lagi kepadanya dengan tidak terelakkan, dan berhasil melukai Shigeru dengan fatal di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya; _(“Aku ingin hidup,”_ katanya. _“Jadi kau harus mati.”)_ dan mendorongnya ke arah jurang yang terbuka _(“Tidak peduli kau masih ingin menang atau tidak, kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang semacam Kyotani lepas ke dunia luar, bukan?”_ kata Ukai, sebelum matanya tertutup dan tidak pernah terbuka kembali). Ia juga ingat ia sempat mencemooh Sybil System sebelum ikut terjatuh dengan Kyoutani _(“Sangat mengenalku, kau bilang? Aku tidak akan mampu mengakhiri hidupku sendiri, kau bilang? Pada akhirnya kita tahu siapa yang salah dalam permainan ini. Kau tidak bisa menggunakanku lagi, Sybil System. Suatu hari kau akan bertemu dengan akhirmu sendiri.”)_

_Aku benar-benar bodoh, ya, Hitoka? Jika kita bertemu lagi, kau mau memarahiku, ‘kan?_

Dan ia terus jatuh.

* * *

 

Tetsurou menjadi petugas medis pertama yang sampai di ruang rawat Hitoka ketika monitor jantungnya mengeluarkan suara bising. Ia memberitahu ibu Hitoka untuk tetap di kursinya, memegang tangan putrinya. Pemahaman terpancar dari kedua matanya yang lelah, ia mengikuti perintah Kuroo tanpa bertanya satu hal pun.

_Ventricular tachycardia_ terjadi lagi akibat aliran darah yang buruk di jantung Hitoka yang rusak, dan Tetsurou memperhatikan dengan tenang saat denyut nadi Hitoka turun bebas dari 90 ke 70 denyut per menit dalam hitungan detik. Hal ini berlangsung beberapa lama hingga monitor menunjukkan denyut nadinya menurun secara konstan.

Hitoka yang kebingungan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah monitor, dan walaupun tahu jika ia tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang ditunjukkan di sana, Tetsurou tetap menghalangi pandangan Hitoka dari alat itu. “Tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja, Kitten. Denyut jantungmu hanya sedikit rendah.”

“Okaa ... san?”

Itu adalah kata pertama yang Hitoka ucapkan setelah lima tahun berhenti bicara, terdengar begitu pelan dan serak.

Ibunya tidak bisa lagi membendung isakannya.

“Okaa-san? Bisakah Okaa-san mendengarku?”

Ibunya mengangguk. “Aku bisa mendengarmu, Hitoka. Suaramu manis sekali.”

“Syukurlah ....” Kedamaian terpancar di wajahnya. “Okaa-san, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Shigeru-kun. Dia mengajakku ke sebuah tempat penuh bunga. Bolehkah aku pergi dengannya?”

Awalnya ibunya terkejut, tetapi ia berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri dan mengangguk kembali. “Tentu. Kau boleh pergi selama apa pun kau mau, Hitoka.”

Gadis itu tersenyum. “Terima kasih. Maafkan aku, Okaa-san.”

Monitor jantung bersuara bising sekali lagi dan ini cukup untuk membuat seorang perawat mempercepat langkahnya dan segera tiba di ruangan Hitoka.

“Baik-baik saja di sini? Apa yang dikeluhkan Hitoka-chan?”

“Napasnya pendek-pendek,” ibunya menjawab.

“Saturasi oksigennya turun, kami akan memberikan _nasal cannula,”_ sang perawat merespon klinis.

Ketika denyut nadinya mencapai angka 40, Tetsurou mengepalkan tangan, tetapi tidak pernah memalingkan tatapannya dari Hitoka. Kemudian mata Hitoka tertutup selagi ia kehilangan kesadaran, dadanya berhenti bergerak bersama dengan tubuhnya.

Sang perawat tersentak dari tempatnya, secara refleks mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur, hendak memanggil kode untuk henti jantung.

“Pasien dalam permintaan DNR,” Tetsurou mengingatkan sang perawat. “Jangan panggil kodenya, Shimizu.”

Sang perawat mengerutkan dahi, tangannya menjauh dari tombol dengan ragu. Tetsurou tidak menyalahkannya, sudah menjadi insting seorang perawat untuk meminta tindakan resusitasi ketika pasien tidak lagi responsif.

Dari posisi berdirinya, Tetsuro mematikan monitor jantung dan membuat ruangan itu didatangi kedamaian sekali lagi.

“Waktu kematian: 16.21,” katanya.

 

 

**_Mereka bertemu ketika, untuk satu hari di bulan Desember, salju tidak turun di Sendai._ **

 

 

Udara yang ia hirup di kamar rawat inap terasa kering dan dingin, dan Shigeru merasa sedang tidak ingin—seberapa menariknya pun itu—menonton senior-seniornya menjahili Oikawa yang lutut kanannya masih dipasangi penyangga setelah operasi. Jadi ketika kaptennya di tim voli berkata jika ia kehabisan _gatorad_ e, Shigeru dengan senang hati turun ke kafetaria untuk membelikannya beberapa botol.

Saat itulah, ketika angin tidak bertiup dan salju tidak jatuh, Shigeru melihatnya duduk di atas bangku kayu bercat putih dengan buku terbuka di pangkuan. Ia terlihat tertelan ke dalam dunia apa pun di dalam buku yang ia baca.

Ia terlihat seperti peri.

Shigeru tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi saat itu ia yakin jika ia tidak ingin saat itu menjadi kali satu-satunya shigeru melihatnya.

(Karena ia sangat manis, manik-manik bintang biru di ikat rambutnya terlihat seperti kristal, dan switer rajut berwarna _peach-_ nya sedikit terlalu besar di tubuhnya. Ketika ia tersenyum segala yang Shigeru lihat terasa beberapa tingkat lebih terang. Shigeru ingin menatapnya terus dan terus dan terus—)

Dan seperti biasa, kaki-kaki Shigeru lebih dulu bergerak daripada otaknya berpikir.

**Author's Note:**

> jadi saya dapet wish yang bunyinya kayak gini dari [shapuccinno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno) :  
> "Yahaba/Yachi dengan latar Battle Royale AU HEHEHEHEHE H E"
> 
> jadi karena saya cuma tahu Battle Royale dari konsepnya aja (gak kuat nonton/baca) saya dengan seenak jidat nyampur-nyampurin tiga fandom ini hoho  
> maaf ya sacchi :'(
> 
> dan pace-nya ini emang kecepetan banget, terutama yang part Shigeru, nanti diperbaiki lagi soalnya ada tanggungan lain heuheuheuheu
> 
> krisarnya dinanti loh, kebetulan angst bukan forte saya jadi masukan dari segi apa pun sangat berarti :')


End file.
